


test

by overwxtching



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Danganronpa
Genre: Anyways, Just a test, New Writer, bye ig, do tags work as well?, idk what to tag, sorry - Freeform, there’s really no reason for you to read this, this is a waste of ur time lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overwxtching/pseuds/overwxtching
Summary: hi uh I’m gonna be new to this and yeah uh this is just a test sorry to everyone who is reading this lmao
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	test

Testing testing 1 2 3 

If this works uh hi I’m just gonna list some of the things I’ll write:

Komahina  
Saimatsu  
CelesGiri  
Oumami  
Twobuki  
Kuzupeko   
KiruKiyo   
Naegami   
Tenmiko   
Kaimaki  
Kiiruma  
Leosaya  
Akanidai   
Sondam   
Gonta/Ryoma (idk their ship name)  
Tokomaru 

Uhh I think that’s about it thanks for reading?

**Author's Note:**

> lol


End file.
